


Not Yet Dreaming

by Sandalaris



Series: what he's been dreaming of [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko's Mexican Honeymoon, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, hair petting, kinda cuddling, more like one-sided cuddling, not very long, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandalaris/pseuds/Sandalaris
Summary: Kate comes back to the motel and finds Seth drunk and high. She wishes she could be surprised.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Series: what he's been dreaming of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982509
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Not Yet Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: My thought is to ask would you write a drabble Kate taking care of Seth after a drug hit? He’s just all relaxed and soft. I can see him soft and making sweet little sounds like he did. Kate just loving getting to be in this open moment the two of them. She never sees him like this. Blame another blog I saw that was talking about Kate petting Seth, and now needing it. If he asks for a sleep kiss I won’t hate it either.
> 
> I’m afraid I wasn’t able to fullfill all the requests, Kate’s anger over Seth’s drug use and forcing her to play nursemaid kind of put a damper on her being happy that he’s all cuddly, but most of its here!

Seth’s already asleep when she gets back.

 _Or more likely passed out,_ she thinks, eyeing the thin layer of amber liquid at the bottom of a familiar bottle on the nightstand.

He’s sprawled almost diagonally across the mattress like a cat in a sun patch, one knee half curled over the corner edge and bare foot looking oddly vulnerable dangling just shy of the carpet.

There’s a shift, the almost indecipherable sound of rustled blankets and Kate looks up to find Seth watching her with half-glazed eyes.

“You’re home,” he says, words soft and sleepy and warm in a way Kate’s not sure she’s ever heard from him, giving her pause a few steps into the room.

“I thought you were asleep,” she says softly, voice automatically dropping to match his quiet tone, before she turns away. Its been a long and unproductive day and the unoccupied bed on the other side of the room calls to her.

She drops her jacket on the chair, toeing off her shoes and debating the merits of sleeping in her jeans when Seth makes a sound, low and half-mumbled, and drawing her attention back to him in soft confusion.

She’s never seen Seth be anything other than angry or broody when drunk. He’s started self-medicating in other ways, but those typically leave him disconnected. Separating himself from the world and her while riding the high that comes from his stolen pills or heroin use.

He smiles when she looks at him, a slow sleepy curve of his lips as he locks that too bright gaze on her before he slides his left arm across the the blankets and over the edge of the bed, palm up and fingers curled open like he’s giving offering. She moves closer automatically, half a thought given to taking his hand into hers even as confusion swirls through her.

She pauses when she sees the depressed, naked needle sitting on the nightstand, eyes closing in disbelief and something like muted frustration. Alcohol’s a downer, she knows that much from all the anti-underaged drinking propaganda that’s surrounded her since before she hit puberty. So’s heroin, from what she’s seen. The two probably shouldn’t be mixed, but Seth can be a real dumbass sometimes, chasing that escape to the point of recklessness and leaving Kate to clean up the broken pieces he leaves behind.

“What did you do?” she whispers, head already shaking as she turns to look at him, trying to bring up some kind of anger to balance that worn out worry in her veins.

“Hmm. So many things,” Seth murmurs, something like amusement playing out under his words and his offered hand brushing against her wrist as he tries to get closer. “C’mere.”

She almost pulls away, isn’t sure how to handle a Seth like this, all gentle and almost affectionate, but she doesn’t move. Lets him loosely curl his fingers around her palm and half-heartedly try to tug her towards him.

His name is a complaint on her lips, tired and well worn and only half spoken on a sigh as she finally shifts to press her knee into the mattress by his side, sitting on the edge of the bed with one foot on the floor because she doesn’t know if she should leave him be with the combination of substances in his blood. He curls his arm across her lap and around her waist before she can place it to the side, body half-rolling towards her like he means to wrap the whole of himself around her and Kate sort of freezes in place for a moment. She doesn’t even realize she’s reached out, fingers just shifting through the hair at his temple until he turns his head, a small contented sound coming from his throat as he presses closer to her roving fingers.

Her hand sort of sinks into those long grown out strands, fingers sliding through his hair before she pulls back and does it again, fascinated despite herself by the rumbled hum he makes each time. She gives a soft scratch just behind his ear and Seth presses closer, chin half-raised like he’s asking for more.

Her mutters something indistinguishable as his eyelids droop, and Kate runs her fingers through the hair below his temple, hand curling down to brush against his jaw as her thumb slides over the edge of his cheekbone. The contact seems to pull a sigh from him, and she does it again without thought, running her thumb down along his cheek until she’s brushing against the corner of his mouth and then back along his jaw and up to his temple, touch light and Seth relaxing impossibly further with each pass of her fingers.

She stays until long after he’s fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided I was going to start moving all my tumblr ficlets over the AO3. 
> 
> PSA: Don’t be like Seth and mix your downers.


End file.
